User blog:Swimswimfruit/Match ups
First, we see Lavi. He has a serious look on his face, as he blocks an nocming punch from Marcus. He instantly launches a counter attack, but that is also blocked, The martial artists' battle shall be a long one, that is for sure... After that, we see Owari, He is standing behind Cello, looking at the armada that was actually also hiding the Espada and Mugen pirates... Owari: FORCE! GATHER UP AT THE THRONE! Everyone save for Lavi and the defeated Goro listens to him and starts walking towards the throne. Owari takes a seat, and looks at everyone seriously. Owari: It seems like the most of them are here. Now that I have my kenbushoku back, I can also feel Socrates being close-by, so that only leaves Magnus himself. The plan is simple... We shall wait for now. Let the army advance. Sevoch's army, the Mafia army and the Rogue Marines will be enough to deal with the army that is on board of about twenty ships... The Force listens to their orders carefully. Owari: The Espadas and the Mugens will not give a fuck about fodder. They will head straight to us, and well, to me, to try and end this as soon as possible... Owari takes some pantheon flame off of the throne, and with his telekinesis and a little help from his illusions, he creates a chessboard with pieces on it. Owari: However, it is common knowledge that to reach the King, you usually have to go through a lot. They all agree, and Sevoch picks up a Den Den Mushi. Sevoch: Bring them out. Owari unveils the illusion, and twelve humoungous ships appear all around the island. The troops quickly get off, and gather at the place the armada will soon embar on. Owari: Prepare for war! Minutes pass, and everyon'es adrenaline is high... the ships finally dock, and there is silence... Ship captain: DOWN WITH OWARI!!! At his signal, at laest fifty cannoncs fire at once, all aimed at the platform Owari was on. Owari: Kittens, please... Without even breaking a sweat he uses his telekinesis to throw all the cannonballs into the sea, effortlessly ending the threat... At the same time however, the troops have started to advance, and the clash between the two armies has begun. A few silluetes get off the ships. They land on the ground, and start walking... As they move forward, every soldier does his best to clear their path. They will clear it here and therε, and nothing really can block their way now. The start running, and climb up the mountain in a matter of seconds. Owari Welcome... Espada Pirates. All: We are here to bring you down... Owari: *he sighs* Honestly... I really wish you weren't like this, I've told you before, I am very much like him... I had the same experiences he has... That means I have lived with you guys for years... I consider you my nakamas too... All: Our captain and nakama is Magnus... You are a sick copy of him, and nothing more... Owari: *he places his fingers between his eybrows* I honestly wished you wouldn't be this way... So be it. I have a special treat for you guys then... I cannot even waste my time with you, but I do wanna see how well you will fare. Allow me to introduce you to your opponents... Ina starts walking towards Owari. She lowers her body, gives Owari a kiss on the cheek, and the turns at the Espadas. Ina: I am Ina, the strongest mafia boss on the planet. Let me welcome you to this battlefield for world dominance officailly... We will be the ones to defeat the infamous Yonkou crew. Serena: What, we get that bitch? Bring us something stronger! Ina: oooh, trust me. It's not just me. Men in suits start gathering slowly around Ina, and stare down the Espadas. All: Fine by us. Let's take these guys down before the main dish. An epic guitar solo can be heard playing in the backround.... Five men are walking down the road towards Owari... Their faces serious, their bodies ready for battle, their souls blazing, itching to kill him. Mugen: Owari... Mugen starts running, but in his way stands another man. Connor: We have an open score. Connor flashes infront of Mugen, with his fist ablaze, aiming to strike. Mugen spawns a sword, grabs it, and blocks the incoming strike with power. Doyle starts walking, and places himself right between Owari and the rest of the Mugens. Doyle: I took an interest in you younglings. I think I shall occupy myself with studying your amusing styles as I wait for victory to come. The rest of the Mugens were prepared for such a lineup, and as such, simply take positions, ready to face the scientist. Suddenly, everyone feels an immense pressure, coming right from above Owari. We see Socrates, in the air, clad fully in his bright green and blue Pantheon flame. He is wearing his spartan armor, and a white cape above it. He is holding his sword with both arms, pointed at Owari, and thrusts it down as he lets gravity pull him down too. Εκτέλεσις (Ektelesis= excution) Even though his move was done in a speed even the fastest people in the world would have trouble reacting to, Socrates finds that someone blocked it. Cello, the unbreakable titan catches the blade as it was falling, a few inches above Owari's head, who was calmly seated on his throne. Something unbelievable happens right at that time though. Socrates lands on the Throne itself, grabs the sword with both arms, and shouts. Veins pop up on his arms and body, and Owari can feel immense Haki from him. Owari even has to turn around to actually witness this, pretty amused... Owari: Look at this... Cousin, you have been training really hard!!! We see right now that Socrates actually managed to lift Cello in the air, by stabbing his blade through the unscratchable skin of the man, and lifting him whole up... A feat that even Owari doubts he could do when not in Soul Burst. Socrates: I am not your cousin. Socrates actually pushes his body beyond it's limit and throws Cello, starting the fight between them. And with that, all of the battles have been decided, save for one... Venator closes up on Owari, and actually sits on the hand of the throne, sad. Owari pats him on the shoulder, sympathising. Owari: Don't worry, he'll show up. He always wants his own time to shine. Venator is comically depressed that Marimo has not arrived yet, even though he is so pumped. With this, every battle save for the Kings' and Queen's battles have been set... Black Boxes appear beneath each fighter... Espada Pirates VS Mafia World Elites Mugen Pirates VS Doyle Lavoisier Socrates VS Cello Mugen VS Connor Marcus VS Lavi Category:Blog posts